1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable charging apparatus for electrically charging one or more portable, battery operated, light units. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination of a portable charging apparatus and one or more portable battery operated light units; and, a method of charging a portable battery operated light unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves portable, battery operated, light units which are used in the events and stage industry for providing lighting. Their great advantage is that they are battery operated and thus require no trailing cables. This allows for fast installation and removal, eliminates the risk of trip hazards due to the cables, and eliminates the need to route cables to and from the power supply to the light unit.
However, the batteries in such lights require recharging. This has been achieved in the past by removing the battery from each light unit and replacing it with another fully charged battery. The discharged battery is then recharged by to connecting it to a recharging device. What is not appreciated by the prior art is that this is time consuming, laborious and requires a stock of spare batteries.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and equipment for the re-charging of portable battery operated light units.